Shrunken Mafioso
by NoviceWriterX245
Summary: Sawada Tsunayori was your average mafia boss. That is, until she took a strange drug that shrunk her down into a kid! A black organization threatens the mafia underworld, and she teams up with a certain chibi detective to unravel the mysteries. No pairings as of yet.
1. Suspicious Shadows

Tsuna hid behind a corner, panting slightly as she looked around for enemies. "_Coasts clear..."_ She ran down the hall, her petite hands clutching a small pistol close to her body, the safety off. "_But, still. How did this organization get so powerful? They must have infiltrated another familia..."_ Gunshots rang out and she ducked behind a door, the bullets imbedding themselves in the wood of the door.

"Hey, she's over here!" A man in black shouted, followed by footsteps that showed more coming. Tsuna huffed under her breath as she slipped into the room and took cover behind a couch. The door slammed open and the men filed in. She took this chance and started shooting with deadly accuracy, the bullets hitting the men either in the shoulder, legs, or hands; killing was against her policy. She ducked down and reloaded her gun, shots pinged off the couch now, splintering against the wood finish.

Tsuna swore under her breath, if only she could use her flames! If she could, she'd be already back at home, helping mom with dinner, not stuck in the middle of a shoot out. She emptied another round of bullets into the crowd, but only to get hit in the shoulder. Tsuna put her hand over the wound, quietly hissing in pain as she looked around the room for something... anything that could be served as a distraction. The room was in a fancy Victorian style, a bed room to be precise. Fairly lit, there were two doors on the left and right, probably leading to the bathroom and a closet, and two big windows on the either side of a large bed. The room was quite posh, Tsuna would have liked to check it out a bit more if it weren't such dire circumstances. She quickly mapped her escape route.

"_Yosh, this could work."_ She turned her gun to the ceiling where a giant crystal chandelier hung and quickly fired three shots. The heavy ornament fell with a magnificent crash, halting the enemies gun fire for a split moment. Tsuna made a mad dash for the windows, firing the other three shots to weaken the glass as she crashed through it. She fell to the ground, grunting on impact; falling from two floors isn't fun. She quickly heaved herself up with her good arm and brushed the glass shards from her hair as she started running, bullets peppering the grass behind her.

"_I have to tell someone... this organization is moving quickly!"_She ran through the trees and bushes on the estate, using the cover of night and foliage to try to conceal her movements. She panted lightly, thanks to the spartan training from Reborn, this was like a walk in the park. She went through the events of the night through her head.

* * *

"_Eh? Cavallone family...?" Tsuna swiveled her chair around so that she faced the messenger. The poor guy stiffened as he fell under her gaze, and continued with his report. _

"_Y-yes, well... the Cavallone family requested that you come for a meeting to discuss you're current standings over this new organization." The guy quickly said, Tsuna just turned away with a thoughtful look. "_What exactly does Dino-san want?"

"_U-um..." Tsuna's attention was turned back to the presence of the other person in the room and excused him, the nervous wreck stumbling for the door._

"...Must be new, its probably tough to go around meeting all these scary people..." _She thought, absentmindedly spinning in her chair. She went to the appointed place on time, a large mansion just on the outskirts of a place called Beika City. The maid showed her into a fairly decorous room, where she was told to wait._

"This isn't like Dino-san, usually when he needs to discuss something he'd just come to me unannounced, not make me wait like this." _Her hyper intuition picked up a killing intent from outside the window and she jumped up out of her seat, a bullet narrowing missing her head. She then started running._

* * *

Tsuna let out a small laugh. How pathetic, now that she thought back on it the whole thing smelled of a trap. She couldn't afford to waste any more time, she had to navigate her way through the rough 'garden' of the estate. Branches grabbed at her arms and legs, dead leaves and pine needles getting caught in her hair.

"_If I continue in this direction, I should reach the edge of the property soon..."_

After a few more minutes of jogging, a white, eight foot wall appeared, made out of a sturdy stone to keep intruders out... and prisoners in. She scrambled over the wall with a bit of difficulty, her lame arm making the experience much harder. She dropped down on to the street and took off running, not noticing the black Porsche, a 356A to be exact, silently start up and follow the girl.

Tsuna dropped to her knees in a small alley, breathing a small sigh of relief. Her adrenaline was wearing off, and the wound she got started to hurt, so she sat down against the brick wall of the alley and began to look over it. Tsuna sharply inhaled as she peeled the shirt away, revealing the nasty wound. It was bleeding badly, she could see pieces of shattered bone, but it looked like there was no exit wound which was good. Now all she had to do was to get Dr. Shamal to remove the bullet and patch her up, then pretend this whole thing never happened. If only things happened that easily.

They don't.

"Well, if it isn't the young Vongloa Decimo." A smooth, dangerously quiet voice spoke from the shadows, making Tsuna jump and whirl around, gun raised.

"Who's there!" Her strong voice reverberated through the alley, disturbing the silence of the night. A sharp pain shot through her head as her vision blurred and she collapsed, barely conscious. She struggled against the comfortable thought of the blackness and concentrated on the snippets of conversation she heard. There were two voices, the smooth tenor voice she heard earlier and a low, gruff baritone voice.

"We...Kill her?"

"Yes...Orders...Boss...War."

"Should...that?"

"...Fitting death, don't you think?"

Tsuna's hair was roughly grabbed as the men in black put something in the back of her throat. She tried to spit it out, but they poured water into her mouth as well, making her sputter as they clamped a hand over her mouth and nose, forcing her to swallow. She coughed up some of the water, but it was too late, she could feel the effects of the poison. Soon it spread throughout her entire body, pumping painfully through her veins. Her breathing became jagged as she put her hand to her heart, each little heart beat getting painful and more suffocating. She twisted around to get a look at the culprit's faces, she would never forget them. Both of them were clad in black suits, one was tall and had narrow green eyes, almost like a snakes', but the most noticeable feature was the waist long silver hair. The other was more stouter, but looked well built. He had a square jaw and a flat nose, wearing sunglasses even though its night time. They both wore black fedoras. The last thing she saw was a devious smile on the silverette's face as he got into the back Porsche and sped off.

"Ergg..." Tsuna opened her eyes to the bright light, her head throbbing dully and her shoulder with a new, sharp pain. She slowly stood up, leaning on the wall for support. She looked down, two small pools of blood had formed from where she collapsed, trying to locate her weapon. While she did, she noticed that her feet seemed smaller and that they didn't fit her shoes anymore... And was it just her, or was the ground closer than before too? Hm, maybe she was just hallucinating or something.

She spotted her gun and trudged over to it, reaching down to pick it up. Her hand seemed smaller and more stubbier too... she blinked and rubbed her eyes. She realized that her clothes were hanging loosely off her frame, so much that most of it trailed on the ground when she walked. Gasping, she dug through her pockets and pulled out her phone, examining her refection in the black screen. Her eyes were bigger and her face was chubbier, features much smaller than what she was used to seeing on her countenance.

"Wah!" Tsuna dropped the phone and backed into the wall. "Whats... happening? And wait! My voice!" Her hands flew to her throat as she heard a high pitched, adorably cute voice, sound through her ears. "T-this can't be happening... Is it a dream?" She pinched the skin on the back of her hand. "Well, that hurt, but..." She let that sentence trail off. But what? Yes it was impossible, and yet the facts were all frightening clear.

Tsuna was a kid.


	2. The next day

"_... I turned into a kid..."_ Tsuna's thoughts ran through her head, still trying to process the impossible. "_A kid..."_ The information finally clicked in her head and she started to freak out. "Hiii, why am I a child? How did this happen! What am I supposed to do now!" She grabbed her phone and loose clothes, hiking them up so that she could walk easier. "Anyway, I need help!" She dashed out of the alley, kicking off her way to big shoes so she could run faster. She ignored the weird looks from people as she dashed down a few blocks and skidded to a stop.

"But wait... Who exactly do I go to for help?" She paused and thought about it, running through all the possible places she could go.

"_I can't go back to my house, even though mom takes in random kids from who knows where, I can't put her in any danger involving the mafia. Yamamoto's and Gokudera-kun's houses are out, I don't want to put them in any danger as well. First off, I need to keep my identity a secret, in case the organization finds out who I am, then everyone around me would be in danger. Then I need someone who can treat my wounds... I really don't want to go to Dr. Shamal, for more than one reason. Ahhh, what should I do!"_ Tsuna ruffled her hair hoping to magically get some idea of who would be crazy enough to take her in. "_And now that I think about it, I'm in Beika city. It takes two hours by train to get to Namimori..." _ She sighed, her situation getting more and more bleak. "_Wait... thats right, he said he got a nice house in Beika..."_Her eyes lit up as she quickly whipped out her phone, looking for the address. The GPS function beeped as it showed her current location and the shortest route to getting to her destination. She took off, hoping that he was home and not on a business trip to Italy.

* * *

She ran up to the house, slightly out of breath. The house was somewhat small, but pretty big if you lived by yourself. She checked the name plate, which was blank, and sighed. She opened the gate with a quiet little squeak, she went up to the door and started ringing the doorbell. She rang it once, no answer. Again; but nothing. She started to rapidly press the door bell, hearing the chimes echo through the house. She heard footsteps and ceased her ringing. The door slammed open, revealing a tall man wearing a fedora. His eyes were shadowed so she couldn't see his expression, but she could tell from the murderous aura coming off of him that it was not a good time. He glared down at Tsuna, making her flinch, but she kept her ground.  
"What the hell do you want, brat?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. Chills rolled down Tsuna's back, but she quickly regained composure as she slipped into what her friends called 'Boss mode'.

"It's me, Reborn. Tsuna."

Reborn blinked and yawned. "Listen kid, I don't know who you are, but I have no time for you." He said as he tried to close the door. Tsuna caught the door before it closed and held it open.

"Let me in, Reborn." She hissed, ignoring the pain from her shoulder as she continued to hold the door open. Reborn quirked an eyebrow and leaned down to meet Tsuna at eye level.

"Why should I?" He asked, his onyx black eyes bored into hers as he released a intimidating air. "Besides, the Tsuna I know is eighteen, you look like you're six or seven."

"If you want proof, I have it." She said taking off her ring and holding it out to Reborn. His eyes widened as he recognized it, the Vongola sky ring.

"Where did you get this?" His tone threatening and his eyes narrowing as he reached for Leon, who had already turned into a gun.

"I told you already, I'm Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayori." She said calmly, hating the use of her full title. Reborn recognized his student as he took a closer look at the child. He also realized that she had some injuries that needed to be attended to. Sighing, he stepped aside, letting the little girl into his house. Tsuna made a motion to take off her shoes, but she realized that she was barefoot, little cuts and scratches on her feet from the dash through Beika. Reborn noticed this and sighed, picking up Tsuna by the back of her clothes.

"Wah, l-let me down!" She tried to struggle, but the hitman coolly walked her over to the couch and dropped her unceremoniously onto it.

"I can't have you track mud into my house, can I?" He said, turning around. "Don't touch anything, I'll get a first aid kit."  
Tsuna took her time to look around the house. It was a lightly furnished and well lit room. A coffee table and rug were the only other things that occupied the room, making it seem bigger than it is, but that might have something to do with the shrinking. A sliding glass door showed the backyard, a simple grass lawn, no flowerpots or anything of the sort. There was a hallway which Reborn walked off into, probably leads to the bathrooms and bedrooms, maybe possibly an upstairs. Then there was the door way in which Tsuna came in from and a room to the left, the kitchen from what she could see of it. Tsuna made herself comfy on the couch, and feeling content and safe, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light before looking around. She was in a pristine white room, a window letting in the light. She noticed that she had a IV attached to her arm, and a oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Her head felt light as she tried to sit up, only to fall back onto the pillow again from a blinding pain in her head and shoulder.

"You're finally awake..." A voice came from the coroner of the room. Tsuna saw her tutor sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, she craned her neck trying to look at him.

"Where..?" She asked with difficultly, her head throbbing and her eyes trying to focus on the hitman.

"We're at Shamal's place. You've been out for about two days with a high fever."

"T-two days!" Tsuna's eyes widened. "I don't believe it. What about everyone else, do they know about this?"

Reborn's hat shadowed his eyes, making it hard to read his expression. "No, they do not know about your little...'predicament', but they have been searching almost non-stop for the past few days. Your family is very worried about you. I haven't told them anything, for I have no real explanation as well." In other words he wanted to hear the full story from her lips. "Tell me what happened."

* * *

Reborn sat in his seat, thinking over the story. The idea of someone shrinking from taking a pill seemed ridiculous, but at the same time, he couldn't find any other way Tsuna could've shrunk. Tsuna was passed out, exhausted after tell the entire story in a much detail as he could get from the girl. He turned around as Shamal entered the room.

"Did the little princess wake up?" He asked, setting down the tray of medicines and bandages on the bedside table.

""Yeah, she didn't say much though..." He replied, not caring to tell Shamal about the shrunken Vongola Decimo.

Shamal quirked an eyebrow at this. "I see." He didn't question Reborn, knowing that nothing would come out of it. They sat in silence, Shamal taking the girl's temperature and reapplying the bandages to her head.

"...Shamal, what do you think about a drug that can shrink an adult?" Reborn asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm... Well it'd be really impractical, thats for sure. Breaking down the bone and cell structure... that would require a lot of knowledge about the human body. Plus, I think it would put a lot of strain on the body as well, seeing that you would have to destroy a lot of cells for that to happen. I think it'd probably kill the person first. Why do you ask all of sudden?" He asked, finishing up his treatment and turning to Reborn. His eyes were shadowed by his fedora.

"... No reason."

Shamal sighed at his difficult friend, looking over the girl. "I can probably guess though..." He said going for the door. "Oh, Haru stopped by to ask about any information regarding Tsuna." At this Reborn slightly stiffened, not noticeable under the untrained eye, but just enough for Shamal to know.

"But I told her I didn't know anything." He closed the door softly. Reborn huffed.

"That none of your business."

* * *

Tsuna sighed. It had been two days since she had first woken up in the hospital room and she was bored out of her mind. Reborn didn't visit often, said he was busy with 'work', not that she cared to know what he was up to. Shamal wasn't around too often either, he was mostly on the streets flirting with cute girls, not that she wanted his company either.

She closed her eyes, her ears alert. The melodious sound of a piano drifted through the window, light and cheery. It was so nostalgic, a sound so pure and clean... Tsuna frowned, she couldn't put a name to the piece. She swung her legs out of bed and decided to look for the person who was playing the piano. She was allowed to walk around for a little bit but she couldn't go outside, for various reasons. She thinks that Reborn and Shamal are overprotective when they say say that she might get targeted again by 'that' organization, but there is a bit of truth to that. She took a few soft steps to the door when it suddenly opened, getting a little shriek from the patient and having her fall backwards from the sudden appearance. She looked up to see a certain, pony tailed girl in a high school uniform walk in.

"Hahi, Dr. Shamal isn't here today..." She said looking around until her eyes fell on a certain adorable little girl, still on the floor from shock.

"Hahi, How cute~!" Haru said, picking up the light girl and twirling around, giving Tsuna a bear hug. Tsuna winced from the sudden motion and from the sudden pain in her shoulder, giving a little yelp of pain. Haru quickly realized this and set the girl down, only now noticing her injuries.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Haru quickly apologized. "Um, do you know where Dr. Shamal is, little girl?" Tsuna could only shake her head, saying no, and Haru squealed at the motion. "You're so cute~!" She said, kneeling down to pat her head so she didn't mess with her injuries further. Haru quickly lost enthusiasm however, and dropped her hand. "...So he isn't here. I thought he might have heard from Tsuna-chan recently..." Tsuna's heart dropped at this, she was so used to seeing Haru as the energetic girl who loves cake, it broke her heart to see Haru worry so much.

"A-Ano..." Tsuna said uncertainly. "W-whats wrong... onee-san?" Haru, who was almost on the verge of tears, looked up and smiled at the girl.

"Y-you see, Haru has a friend. A very important person to her. But she went missing a few days ago, and we haven't been able to get in touch with her at all, and..." Haru's voice was thick and quivering, her eyes threatening to spill over with tears. "...And Haru is very worried about her. She wonders what that person is doing, and if that person is in any danger, and... and Haru misses her." With that Haru began to sob, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shadowed her eyes with her bangs, trying to hide the tears. She took in a few shaky breaths to try to calm herself, but all that came out were strangled sobs. Tsuna was frozen in place. She hated seeing Haru in a condition like this and didn't know what to really do to help her. She just walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair.

"I-It'll be alright." She said with a smile. Haru sobbed and pulled the small girl into a hug, being careful about her injuries. Tsuna continued to pat her head and rub her back, hoping to comfort her friend. Haru's shoulders shook as she continued to cry silently, holding the little girl for her warmth and comfort, as the floating melody continued to ring in the distance.

* * *

After a few minutes, Haru pulled away. Her eyes were red and nose was runny, but she did her best to give the little girl a smile. "I'm sorry, I know that I'm supposed to be the adult here, but..." Haru trailed off, not bothering to finish that thought. "Anyway, thank you, you've made Haru feel better."

Tsuna gave a small smile. "No problem." She said, stepping away from her friend. "_I'm just really glad I helped."_

The door shuttered open to reveal a certain perverted doctor.

"Haru-chwan!" He gushed, leaping toward Haru with renewed energy. "Lets kiss!" Haru grabbed Tsuna and leaped out of the way of the incoming pervert, landing epically away from the doctor. Shamal's chin hit the ground first as he skidded to a halt with his face. He picked his face up off the ground, and turned toward Haru.

"Haru-chwan, why did you dodge?" He asked, feigning hurt tears in his eyes.

"It because you're a pervert-desu." She replied bluntly.

"Aw, don't say that. Lets kiss!" He said launching another love attack. Haru dodged to the right this time, reading his attack pattern as he flew right past her, his face this time stuck in the wall. All this happened while Haru was holding the mini Tsuna, who watched the scene with a little amusement. It was about time the perverted doctor got put in his place, but she did feel a bit sorry for him. Just a bit.

"Owowowowow..." Shamal slowly stood up, rubbing his nose. "That was mean Haru..." His sentence trailed off as he saw the little girl in Haru's arms. "H-haru, shes..."

"Hm?" Haru finally remembered about the girl. "Oh, this is..." She turned to stare at the kid. "Actually, Haru didn't ask you for your name yet. I'm Miura Haru! Nice to meet you."

"Ah...um..." Tsuna was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to do. She squirmed in Haru's arm a bit, a futile attempt at running away, but Haru held firm. She heard the piano again, it was probably the same person... Tsuna gasped as she remembered the name of the piece. Air on G string, in other words...

"A...Aria." She stuttered finally, Haru grinned and squealed, hugging the little girl tighter.

"Nice to meet you, Aria-chan!"

Shamal sighed, watching the cute little scene take place. He was under orders from Reborn to not let people know about Tsuna's identity, but that plan would have to change to fit to the new situation. He walked over and picked the newly-proclaimed 'Aria-chan' from Haru's arms.

"Saa... Aria-chan, you shouldn't be out of bed for too long." Shamal said, setting the girl down.

"A-ah, I see. Sorry, sensei." Tsuna gave a short bow before paddling to her bed behind the curtain, sighing in relief. "_Shamal just bailed me out of that situation... I have to thank him later."_ She listened in on the conversation.

"Haru wants to come visit Aria-chan, is that ok?"

"Sure, you can stop by for a kiss at any time." Shamal replied, a little tick mark appearing on the young Vongloa's head. "_Back into perverted mode..."_

"No, but I'll stop by for Aria-chan's sake. It must be hard for her to be stuck with this pervert all the time."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, have you heard anything about Tsuna...?"

Tsuna turned away from the conversation and crawled into bed, already knowing the rest of the conversation. She heard the door open and close signaling Haru's departure. Tsuna sighed and shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable. Today was a bit hectic, but it reminded her about her old life as Tsuna, and how painful it was to watch the others get hurt like this. She struggled to keep her eyelids open, but this time she succumbed to her exhaustion and feel asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, chapter two is up! This story is just something that popped into my head one day, an I just had to type it up because I'm just that big of a DC and KHR fan. **

**Fun fact: Tsuna's name was changed at the last minute, I had originally planned her name to be Sora (Shoot me for being unoriginal -_-), but I listened to Air on G string and...Pop!... Name magically changed to Aria. *Sigh* I know that there is already a character named Aria in the Reborn universe, but I don't think I'll be mentioning much of the other arcobalaneo's in this story... I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.**

**Thanks for everyone who favorited and alerted!  
**

**I'd be really overjoyed if I got some reviews for this story, so...  
**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	3. Bitter Feelings

Tsuna was bored out of her mind... again. She started reading the newspaper out of sheer boredness, something she would only do online (Really, who pays for a newspaper anymore?). She looked at news about politics, police reports, and the Vongola company. One thing about the Vongola family is that they have a hand in every industry, from political interests, police, technology, you name it. Mostly as a cover to hide form the world's eyes, sometimes you just have to say the Vongola name and you automatically get special treatment. She sighed, reading about a new medical breakthrough the Vongola made, and briefly wondered if she could get the medical team to make a drug to turn her back to normal. She dismissed the thought and turned the page.

Her eyes quickly skimmed an article about a missing detective and she quickly flipped to the back, wanting to the Sudoku and word puzzles. She started to work on the easy Sudoku, which wasn't as easy as it sounded in theory. She heard the door slide open, and people enter. She continued on her number search, assuming the people were here for Shamal. Her curtian was pulled back with a flourish, revealing two painfully familiar faces.

"Aria-chan! We've come to visit!" Haru said, putting a little bunch of flowers in the small vase on the bedside table.

"H-haru nee-san..." Tsuna stuttered, surprised that anyone came to visit her. "What do you mean by, 'we'?"

"Ah, thats right!" Haru stepped aside to let Kyoko introduce herself.

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. Nice to meet you Aria-chan." Kyoko smiled, but Tsuna could see that it was forced. She had been friends with Kyoko for as long as she could remember, she could tell if Kyoko was hurt or not. Tsuna hated the fact that she was the one causing all of her friends pain, she wanted to tell them the truth about herself and continue her life with her friends, but that would put them in more danger. All Tsuna could do was to assume the role of a seven year old and put on a smile to fool her friends.

"Yep, Nice to meet you!" She chirped, putting on a bright smile and making the girls coo at the cuteness.

"Hahi, So cute!" Haru hugged Tsuna, still careful to avoid her injuries. Haru pulled back quickly and held up a pink paper bag. "We brought you some cake!"

A pink blush dusted Tsuna's cheeks. "Y-you didn't have to get me anything. R-really!"

"Don't say that." Haru pulled a pink box out of the bag. "When you're sick, you're supposed to eat sweet things to feel better."

"_I don't think that's how it works..."_ But Tsuna put on a smile and thanked the girls for the gift.

"Lets see..." Kyoko looked at the pieces of cake in the box. "Aria-chan, what kind of cake do you like?" Tsuna peered into the box, choosing the chocolate dusted tiramisu. They said their thanks for the food and started eating, Kyoko choose the mille feuille and Haru got the mont blanc. Tsuna took a bite, relishing the creamy texture of the espresso flavored cake. They ate in silence for a while until Haru broke it.

"Aria-chan, how did you get those injuries?" Tsuna paled and the cake grew heavy in her mouth as she struggled to swallow.  
"I'm curious too, how did you get this hurt?" Kyoko asked making Tsuna panic a little on the inside. Dr. Shamal had actually come up with a script and everything in case something like this happened, but all it really was was a bunch of lies compiled together to gain sympathy.

"_Remember, act cute and they'll be putty in your hands."_ Dr. Shamal's words ran through her skull, making her twitch at the thought of taking advice from the perverted doctor.

"A...ano-ne, Aria, can't really remember that good." She started looking down at the sheets to hide her lying face while she referred to her self in third person. "Dr. Shamal said that Aria hit her head, and thats why she can't remember anymore." She inwardly cursed at the use of incorrect grammar as she tried to make her voice as believable as she can. She peaked up a bit to see their faces, sadness and pity were written all across them.

"Wh-what about your mom and dad...?" Haru asked, less enthusiastic then before. Tsuna kept her head down and shook no.  
"Aria dosn't know... She woke up in this white room, only Dr. Shamal here..." She heard a small gasp and felt a hand on her good shoulder.

"Gomen ne, We asked you a really tough question." Kyoko said, trying to comfort this poor girl. Tsuna looked up.

"No, its all right. Dr. Shamal is pretty nice, and I've got Kyoko nee-san and Haru nee-san here too! Aria's really happy right now." She said smiling up at the two girls. Haru sniffed and rubbed a tear away from the coroner of her eye and put on a huge smile.

"Alright, thats the spirit Aria-chan! Lets eat cake until we destroy our stomachs!" All Tsuna could do was blink.  
"_That didn't go to bad..."_

* * *

A few days later, Tsuna was discharged from the hospital. Kyoko and Haru were there to congratulate her, but she couldn't really focus on their words.

"_I wonder what will happen next... I don't really have any place to go. Maybe I'll just stay with Reborn in Beika City, there should be more leads to the black organization there."_

"...now?" Kyoko turned to Tsuna, snapping her out of her daze.

"I-i'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." Tsuna blushed and looked down from embarrassment. Haru and Kyoko smiled at the adorable gesture.

"It's fine, I was just wondering what you were going to do now?" Kyoko repeated.

"Hmm... Aria's probably gonna stay with Reborn... san." She stuttered the last part, not used to adding a honorific with Reborn's name.

"Huh, Aria-chan, do you know Reborn?" Haru asked Tsuna, and she nodded.

"Un, Reborn-san is the one who found me and took me to Dr. Shamal. I going to be staying at his house in Beika City."

"Eh, thats too far..."

"We'll miss you, Aria-chan."

"Me too..." Tsuna looked up at them. "But I can always come and visit with Reborn!...san" Tsuna smiled at them, not the plastic smiles she's been giving them for the past few days, but a real, genuine smile from the heart. "_...It feels like I'm talking to them like I normally do as Tsuna..."_

* * *

Tsuna's stomach churned when she saw where they were going.

"T-this is..." Tsuna stuttered as she looked up at the house. _Her_ house, the one she's lived in for as long as she could remember.

"Ah, We're going to drop off somethings for Tsuna's mom." Haru said, sensing Aria's discomfort."It shouldn't take long." Haru marched up to the door and rang the bell, the familiar chimes ringing through the house. Tsuna gulped as she waited for someone to answer.

The door opened, revealing an all too familiar face.

"Bianchi-san!" Haru said in surprise. The Purplette gave a small smile before taking notice of Tsuna.

"Hm, who is this?" She asked, squatting down to Tsuna's level.

"This is Aria-chan. She's the girl I met at the hospital." Haru introduced her, Tsuna just nodded and did a small bow as a greeting. Bianchi smiled.

"Heh, I see..." She placed a hand on Aria's head in a comforting gesture. "This is the girl you told me about... Nice to meet you, Aria-chan."

Tsuna smiled back. "Un, nice to meet you too!" She chirped as enthusiastically as she could.

Bianchi stepped out of the door way. "Come in, Maman's making dinner. Feel free to join us." She said as she went to the living room. Tsuna and the others took off their shoes and entered the house. Tsuna looked around, it was the same as always. The same scene she'd return to after school and after harsh, spartan training. Tsuna took a deep breath, the air laden with delicious scents coming from the kitchen, the dull thuds of knife on chopping board rhythmically sounded through out the house. All Tsuna really wanted to do was to say 'I'm home!', eat a delicious dinner and then fall on her soft bed and sleep like the dead. Her heart clenched at not being able to do such little things, moments she'd take for granted.

She set her shoes neatly by the doorway for when she would leave, then proceeded to 'explore' the house. Tsuna was a very decent actor, and she knew it'd be suspicious if she walked around the house as if she lived there her entire life, which she did. Her real goal was to get into her room, for various reasons, but she knew that it'd be hard to sneak into her room undetected. She sighed and followed Bianchi into the living room, Kyoko followed after her. Haru went into the kitchen to drop off the supplies for Nana.

Tsuna honestly thought about going into the kitchen and assessing her mom's state of well-being, it was something that had been haunting her for the past two weeks. Has she been taking care of herself? Was she depressed? Is she eating and sleeping properly? She hasn't turned to alcohol or drugs or anything like that right? A whirlwind of questions flew through Tsuna's mind as she jumped on the couch and sat down. She swung her feet back and forth, her short legs not being able to tough the ground as she waited anxiously for dinner. Kyoko and Bianchi started some small talk, staying off the topic of 'Tsuna's disappearance'.

There were a few crashes and Lambo came running in, I-pin in close pursuit.

"Lambo, give me back my snacks!" I-pin shouted as she hopped after the curly haired cow.

"Bwahahaha, no way, this is all Lambo-san's now!" He said, holding small bags of chips and candy close to him as he ran. Tsuna looked on at the scene with a smile, at least one thing stays the same, it hasn't change once in the five years she's known them.

"Alala?" Lambo noticed Tsuna and stopped and I-pin barreled into him, sending them both flying across the room. Tsuna laughed as I-pin victoriously claimed her snacks, making her stop and look at shrunken Tsuna as well. I-pin hopped on the couch next to Tsuna and brought her face close to Tsuna's, making the little girl shy away a little.

"_...Thats right, I-pin doesn't have good eyesight..."_ She thought as I-pin finally pulled away and offered a hand.

"Nihao, nice to meet you, my name is I-pin." She chirped, smiling brightly. Tsuna took her hand.

"I'm... Aria. Nice to meet you too." She said, stuttering awkwardly to say her name. Lambo has also recovered and jumped on the couch too.

"Bwahahaha, I'm the great Lambo-san!" He announced proudly. "If you want, I could make you my minion."

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Uh... no thanks..." She said, not really wanting to be bossed around by Lambo.

Lambo frowned. "Hmm, you've got guts to turn down the great ore-sama... But don't get cocky! Just because you're younger, that doesn't mean I'll forgive you!" I-pin kicked him into the wall.

"Lambo, no bullying!" She shouted before she sighed and turned to Tsuna. "Sorry about Lambo, Aria-san, he always been like that..." She apologized and bowed politely. Tsuna quickly waved her hands in-front of her face.

"N-no its fine... and you can just call me Aria okay?" She said, smiling at the Chinese girl and noted on how much better her Japanese has gotten.

"A-anyway, is he alright?" She asked, turning her attention to Lambo, who was still on the floor.

He crawled to the couch face down on the carpet.

"Gotta... Stay... Calm." He chanted, his green eyes watering and threatening to overflow with tears. He sniffled and somehow managed to keep the tears back just as Haru entered the room.

"Dinner's ready!" She announced, everyone getting up and migrating towards the door. Tsuna hesitated as I-pin led her to the kitchen, she didn't want to face her mom, but she had to know how she's been fairing the past weeks. Tsuna strode into the kitchen, her nose detecting the warming scent of curry, one of her favorites. Needless to say, all of mom's dishes are her favorites. Kyoko pulled up a chair for Tsuna and put an extra cushion or two on it for her to reach the table. She then picked up Tsuna and placed her on the tower of cushions "_The humiliation..."_ Nevertheless, she thanked Kyoko and said prayers with everyone before digging in.

Tsuna observed Nana, noticing that she had black bags under her eyes. Other than that, she seemed to be absolutely normal, laughing and smiling at Lambo's story of his day. Lambo took food from I-pin, she was yelling across the table to give it back, while Mom placates and gives I-pin some more side dishes. Bianchi was eating dinner without a fuss, Haru and Kyoko were gossiping about things that happened in school, which cakes they recommend and so forth. It was just the everyday dinner scene. Tsuna filled her mouth with her Mom's curry, the mild and smooth curry washing her worries away and filling her with longing. She could no longer enjoy dinners like this anymore.

"Hm, Aria, what's wrong?" Nana asked, worry laced in her voice.

"Eh? what do you mean-" She was cut off when she felt warm drops fall on her hands. Her chest ached and her eyes felt hot. Tsuna brought her hands up to her eyes in an attempt to hide the tears. "Huh, why am I..." At this point, the table was hushed as all eyes turned to Aria. Haru and Kyoko got up and went to the little girl.

"What's wrong, Aria-chan?" Haru asked.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Kyoko asked, rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

Tsuna shook her head quickly. "N-no, it's just..." Her voice quivered and her shoulders shook. Tsuna couldn't hold it in much longer. Silent sobs escaped her mouth as she tried to regain control, but she was soon crying into Kyoko's shoulder. She wailed, feeling small and vulnerable all over again.

* * *

**And tis done! Sorry about the delay, finals are coming and such, so not much time to do things...**

**To Cafuchi: Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it! And yeah, with Fem!Tsuna there will obviously be somr romance right? I'm thinking of making it minor AllxTsuna, and the final couple to be ConanxTsuna. And there might be some IriexAi because I think they would make a good pairing. But then again, I don't think I'll really emphasize the romance, mostly because I'm not confident with my romance writing skills.  
**

**Again, Please review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  
**


End file.
